


Classes are Hard

by Stamex



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stamex/pseuds/Stamex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson's been busted, who's going to teach photography now?<br/>I wonder...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick intro, Max is 5 years older (22-23) and a photography teacher. She still got mad time powers, but that's irrelevant to the story I think, and those time powers help bust Jeffershit, and Nathan gets help before he goes postal on anyone. Chloe still angry at Max, but she had to leave for college and whatever so it's "understandable". I'm still a baby in the world of typing shit on [digital] paper, so forgive me if I do a bad.  
> Also, probably no smut. Deal with it, my innocent mind cannot handle such sin.
> 
> Apology in advance for the pacing of the text and stuff.

Victoria Chase is very conflicted now. She'd been strongly looking forward to her final year at Blackwell Academy and Mark Jefferson’s class in particular seeing as his tutelage would have done wonders for her emerging career as a photographer... Not true anymore due to recent events.  
Young Chase was disappointed to no longer be taught by Jefferson, but also glad to not have a serial murderer for a teacher. Once the news hit about this “Dark Room” nonsense, Chase all but gave up on her final year of Blackwell. Who was going to replace the bastard as the photography teacher? Much to Victoria’s dread, the first days of her senior year started crawling closer to the present, and with no news on who would take the job as Jeffershit’s replacement. Then, it was time for the first day of school and Victoria all but knew that it was going to be a terrible day, already expecting some no name, mediocre, sub-par photography teacher to be standing in her first classroom practically sweating and melting under the disappointed stares of most, if not all, of Blackwell’s newly orphaned photography class.  
Victoria came to class earlier than the rest, she found it difficult to sleep the night before.  
Was it nerves? Victoria’s not too familiar with being nervous, being born as a talented heiress and all (according to her family and peers). All she knew that it's very unlikely to have been excitement.  
Victoria decided to use her early arrival to butter up the poor teacher in charge of this bound-to-be-a-failure class, and also to claim her seat in the far corner. Much to her disappointment, the classroom, unlike every other classroom today, was void of any teacher.  
“Great,” she thought to herself, “the teacher can’t even show up early.”  
After she'd waited what seemed like a small eternity and the rest of the class poured in before the ring of the first bell, Victoria came to the conclusion that her failure of a teacher couldn't even show up at all. Maybe he’s (assuming it's a he) too nervous about filling the shoes of his replacement. Go figure… what else could she expect from Arcadia Bay? Only fishermen and back-wood hicks would choose to live here, along with the very rare exception like her family and the Prescotts.  
A few minutes of awkward minutes passed as nobody was sure of what to do now that their teacher was a no-show.  
Then the door open with a slam and a small, waif of a woman practically shot into the room, breathing heavily with a bulky messenger bag across her shoulder along with some ancient Polaroid camera that Victoria immediately know she wouldn't associate herself with.  
A few seconds of awkward huffing came from the small lady with the sandy brown hair while the entire class was anxiously staring.  
The next thing Victoria notice was the sheer amount of freckles the woman had. Isn't that some sort of telling sign for skin cancer? Her thoughts were interrupted by the small lady that finally finished unloading her bag onto the teacher’s desk.  
“I'm so sorry for being late! I've been having a hell of a week moving back in. Stayed up way too late last night unpacking, losing track of time, then finally passing out among my boxes and…” she trailed off with a look of embarrassment striking her face with red blushes that went way too well with her freckled face. “I'm sorry,” she continued, “I'm guessing nobody's too interested in my little life story.” A brief contemplative silence. “Okay! Introductions are in order!” Brimming with excitement, the woman at the front of the classroom began to explain the context of her employment, as the replacement of Jefferson, all while completely forgetting to introduce herself. “Alright,” the lady started, “that's enough of that now, would anyone like to start their introductions? First and last names, then anything else you'd like to add.”  
Victoria was almost seething with rage, this tiny lady had the nerve to show up late with a lame excuse, only to then completely forget to even share her name during her own introductions.  
“I'm Victoria Chase, and who the fuck are you exactly?”  
There a a brief moment of silent shock, the quick realization.  
“Oh! I'm sorry! I forgot to share my name.” Insert nervous chuckle here. “I’m Maxine Caulfield, your instructor for this year. I'd much prefer being called Max, if you’d all mind.”  
Oh shit! Victoria’s jaw dropped and she simultaneously blushed a hard shade of red as she just realized that she tried to diss one of her artistic inspirations.  
“Oh… I’m uh… I'm sorry, I didn't know you were…” Victoria was very new to embarrassing herself so publicly and struggled to navigate herself out of the metaphorical grave she dug herself in.  
“No, no,” Max replied, “I understand, I'm not as well known as the… previous instructor, and I've yet to actually act like a responsible adult and I apologize for arriving late. Introduction included.”  
Victoria, contrary to her status as the Queen of Blackwell, practically shrunk in her chair from her own embarrassment as the first day of class proceeded to start.  
Victoria needed to safe whatever reputation she could with Ms. Caulfield to make sure she was well liked by her new teacher, but there didn't seem like there was a point considering she'd just attempted to antagonize her within the first few minutes of her walking in.  
Luckily, giving up and giving in were two things that the young Chase was not known for. After the dismissal bell rang and the other student streamed out the door, Victoria waited until she and her teacher were alone to approach her.  
Apologize, introduce, establish connection.  
Apologize, introduce, establish connection.  
Victoria repeated this in her head while she walked to the distracted freckled mess that was currently rearranging note for the next class period.  
She cleared her throat to catch the others attention.  
Miss Caulfield shook, obviously startle by the fact that someone remained in the classroom, and quickly turned her face towards the source of the noise.  
“Um, Victoria Chase, correct?”  
“Uh, yes. I am.” She nervously shuffled as she mentally worked out what she should say.  
“You had something to say? This is not about my tardiness, I hope.” The brunette chuckled softly and continued to fix her distractingly blue eyes onto Victoria’s face. Why are you blushing Chase! Just out with it already!  
“Well, I just wanted to apologize to you. For earlier. I honestly just assumed you were someone... insignificant…?—”  
Max flashed a face of concern and understanding, but Victoria was too busy looking exclusively at the two beautiful blue orbs drilling into her face to notice  
“Oh, it's quite alright, I've never been the type to care about that, not to mention I can't look important if my life depended on it.”  
That chuckle again. Sweet God.  
“Well, I'm mainly apologizing because… well, because your photography has been a huge inspiration to my own work and I admire you very much!”  
Way to really weird out your favorite artist on the first day of meeting her, Chase.  
Max tried to hide her blushing face a little by turning her face slightly away. She may be an adult now, but she was still that awkward, dorky girl from her childhood.  
“Thank you, truly. I don't get many people saying things like that about me... or my work. It's actually a bit embarrassing. Heh.”  
Another chuckle. And the way she's rubbing the back of her neck is so cute. Damn it Chase! Stop crushing on your teacher so hard! There's so many problems to be had there…  
Victoria was about to talk again when Max’s phone rang. She brought her phone up to her face and smiled at the sight of the name flashing on her phone screen.  
“I'm sorry Miss Chase, thank you for the conversation, but I'd like to take this call if you wouldn't mind?”  
Victoria caught herself immersed inside those blue eyes again. Uh. What'd she just say again?  
“Oh, yes! Please don't mind me, I've got my next class to go to and all. Heh, I'll just show myself out.”  
Wow, way to not be awkward. She walked herself out the classroom with a light blush still on her face and some less than appropriate thoughts in her head. Chase, you are so gay for her it's cringe worthy!  
Victoria couldn't help but linger just outside the class to listen on on Max’s conversation. It's not eavesdropping, I just happen to be here is all...  
“Hey, Chloe! Long time no talk!... Yes, I'm back from Seattle... What? It has not been that long... Okay, okay. But, I'll only buy you food if you promise to help me unpack... That is not at all bribery! Anyways, don't you go to Blackwell? Why not stop by?... You got what?! You're kidding me right?... Ugh. Alright, see you after I'm done with my classes then. Bye Chlo.”  
Fuck, maybe I should have just went to class.  
Okay, so Chloe Price, the faux-punk dropout has a history with The Max Caulfield. I'm not jealous at all. Really. No jealousy here. I'm also definitely not going to vent my anger onto a pillow by punching it repeatedly. And especially not while imagining to was Chloe fucking Price.  
Ugh, if only Chloe didn’t get suspended. Then she could give her all the crap she wanted to… But then Miss Caulfield wouldn’t like her…  
It’s a good thing Price isn’t here anymore then...  
And so day one is over. Only a shit ton more days of being uncharacteristically shy around a certain waif brunette. Keeping focus in her favorite class maybe taking some real willpower from now on.  
Not a big deal.  
Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

It's the second week since classes started.  
Caulfield made a habit of coming to her class early, which is nice considering I usually wake up early too. I always got up early, it definitely wasn't because of the new teacher in Blackwell.  
My first class if the day is with Caulfield so I just happen to always be in the classroom with her before classes started.  
Alone.  
Which wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't so starstruck with a one-sided crush. Being alone with Max always managed to turn me into a blushing mute. Embarrassing to admit...  
I never managing to choke out anything longer than a couple sentences every morning.  
Needless to say, the mornings were painfully awkward for me…

“Miss Chase?”  
The broken silence abruptly interrupted Victoria's simulated conversation with her teacher.  
“Uh— yes?”  
“I've been wondering…”  
Okay! There only so many thing she could ask, think of a response. Think of all the responses!  
“You're always here so early in the morning. Are you… being bullied?”  
What?  
“Uh, shit.” I never imagine she'd ask a question like that.  
WAIT. Did I just say that?!  
“I was bullied in highschool too, you know. Mostly because I was small and shy. Socially awkward too. Couldn't speak to anybody without stuttering every other word.”  
She's opening up to me! Unexpected (maximum) victory...  
I shan't let this opportunity pass.  
“I, um, I wouldn't think that your high school life would have been like that. You seem so social and confident, it's just hard to imagine.”  
It's true, she still looks small and is very reserved, but more of a social butterfly than her appearance would suggest.  
“It's part of becoming an adult, I think? I'm still really clueless about these thing. One day, I just notice it wasn't so hard anymore.”  
She continued talking as she looked out the classroom window with the early morning sunlight streaming across the room and splashing onto her face like a soft orange blanket.  
She continued talking while she nervously picked at her instant Polaroid camera with a single slim finger.  
“As I kid I used to cling to a girl five years younger than me because of how awkward I was, then I come back after a few years of separation as an independent woman and she's shocked beyond words.  
Looking at me with a dropped jaw and wide eyes. Pretty cute actually.”  
She looked so happy talking about her past. With her small smile, on her small face.  
Victoria didn't notice Max stopped talking until the two were staring at each other.  
“I'm sorry for going on a little nostalgia trip, my childhood wasn't too bad in hindsight.” Max continued, “what were we talking about again?”  
Victoria liked how Max always became so intently focused on whatever was in front of her. It was the main reason Victoria loved her work so much. That intense focus that drew out—  
DING DING!  
Nooo! Classes are starting now! I missed my chance to… uh, to do anything at all really...  
“Oh, it wasn't anything important. Class is starting soon so I'll just return to my seat.”  
At least I could muster up a response. Am I sweating right now?  
I need to stop thinking too much. I spend so much time thinking I keep missing my chance to say anything.  
“Ugh.” I slumped down in my seat and flopped onto my desk with a slight thud. Taylor is trying to get my attention, but I'm too busy pitying myself for the missed opportunities this morning to care.  
I'll just take a nap, I did stay up late night watching anime again...

Ah, yes. The wonderful paradise of dreams.  
I'm having that same dream again, walking through the forest with autumn'd leaves falling slowly around them. Max dragging me by the hand, an excited smile on her face. Both of us were laughing about something, maybe laughing because we were just happy to be there together.  
Sheer bliss.  
Wait, was that a bell in the distance? This dream doesn't have bells.  
Ugh, great way the ruin my immersion, subconscious self.

“Victoria?”  
I'm still sleeping, the waking world can wait. Take me back to the forest!  
“Muh… Noooo.”  
Not like i could have done anything beyond groaning anyways. It's going to take a lot more to rouse me from my deathly slumber.  
Gotta grab whoever is doing this and make her stop, which direction is she in?  
“Victoria, class is over, you should— EEP!”  
What?  
“Whuh?”  
I looked up and saw innocent little Kate Marsh, blushing and covering her chest. My hand was still a bit raised in her direction. I don't understand, why'd she— OH!  
That is such an anime cliché!  
“I'm so sorry, Kate. I was still half asleep! I didn't mean to grope you…”  
Miss Caulfield was having a laughing fit at her desk, obviously aware of what happened.  
Oh, the embarrassment was scalding my flushed face.  
Kate withdrew a bit, and blushed harder with the teacher making it obvious she saw the incident.  
“I , uh, was just trying to make sure you wouldn't… sleep through the next class.”  
“Yes, thank you. I appreciate the thought.”  
I quickly rose from my seat, apologized to Kate again and rushed out the room to hide my ever increasing embarrassment. I'm not sure it's healthy for me to be so red all the time...  
I just hope the rest of today doesn't end so badly


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is late. I should have tried harder.

With the Vortex Club being shut down, Victoria has a lot more free time on her hands. Studying, watching anime, procrastinating, thinking about Maxine Caulfield.  
She still smokes to relieve stress. And stress needs relieving right now.

Sitting in the wooded area near the Blackwell Dorms after class, Victoria chose weed over a cigarette this time. Settling herself into the trunk of a tree while listening to some low music on her phone.  
Relax. Forget about accidentally groping the Blackwell Angel.  
I'm not going to hell for that right? God doesn't smite people anymore or something? I should have brought a drink.  
Are there any snacks in my bag? Fuck. No snacks.  
That means I need to get up. Fuck. I don't want to walk.  
Ugh. I'll deal with it.

An hour passes. Not smoking anymore. Chewing some mint gum that was... somewhere?  
Sun is slowly setting.  
Golden rays wove in an out of the trees. Bounced around and softened shadows. Everything seemed to glow.  
Nature always had a way to not look shitting during the Golden Hour. I think I remember Caulfield had an entire gallery dedicated to it. Lots of streaming rays of sunlight, lots of setting suns.

Need to get up soon. It's going to start getting cold eventually.

An autumn'd leaf gracefully floated from a branch and into her lap. Victoria slowly picked it up an closely examined the red leaf.  
CLICK.  
Victoria jumped at the sound and hit her head on a low branch.  
"Ow! Fuck." That's going to leave a large bump.  
"Sorry!"  
A freckled beauty emerged from the trees.  
Like a fucking dryad. Mystical and supernatural.  
"You just looked so at peace, I couldn't help but take a picture. I hope you don't mind?" The brunette searched the blonde's face for a sign of... rejection, maybe?  
Alright Victoria, get your moves on.  
"I won't mind... if you buy me a drink."  
Silence. A look of surprise and disbelief.  
Admittedly, not the smoothest of things that could have been said.  
"Victoria. You are aware that you're under-aged?"  
Oh, fuck. I forgot.  
"Not to mention that I, your teacher, would be buying drinks for you, my student? Two kinds of bad things at once?"  
Man, Chase, being high is not an excuse for this.  
"Is that a no?" Defaulting to acting tough.  
"Well... I can't be buying you drinks so, it's not a yes."  
"How 'bout a date first?" Keep on going Autopilot Victoria.  
Got to slowly close the distance. Make physical contact. Work that charm.  
"Um, well-" Tripped on a root. Her face made a graceful arch into the ground.  
THUD.  
That was loud.  
Victoria didn't even know she was unconscious until she noticed her head being cradled with a damp rag to her forehead.  
"What the fuck?" She tried to get up, but a tiny hand held her down.  
"Just keep on the ground. You hit your head hard enough to start bleeding a little."  
The throbbing in her head was very dull and made her exhausted.  
Small hands. Small fingers.  
Blue eyes. Freckled face.  
"So... Is that date off the table?"  
She managed to get a laugh. Good enough.  
The awkwardness was almost tangible. Practically a physical barrier that kept anything else from happening.  
"The most I could do is bring you out for a photo op. Model for me?"  
"Why would I say no to my favorite photographer?"  
"It's a date then, we can talk about it tomorrow."  
"Uh. Huh?" Her head wasn't being cradled by soft hands anymore. And the woman was gone.  
Did that... Work?  
Did that even happen?  
Oh shit, I'm going to wake up and this will be a dream.

Victoria managed to carry her almost unconscious self into her dorm bed and immediately passed out.  
Covered in dirt, flecks of auburn leaves, and a very small amount of dried blood in her face.  
She slept in her clothes and dreamt of two blue suns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rewrote this chapter three times.  
> AND THIS IS SO SHOOORT!  
> I'm at the point where I'm not satisfied by, like, anything I come up with.  
> It kind of sucks ass for me.  
> As much as I would have like to drag this out, fluff it up, and make it feel more normal.  
> I don't got it in me.  
> Sorry.


End file.
